Armor of the Gods: Reborn
by ZuttoAragi
Summary: Power. The one thing that changes all. Watch as one who lost all because of it walk the Earth again and forge a new world. MULTI-CROSSOVER.


**Chapter I**

 **Hola! Yes, in the next of my string of reboots, Armor of the Gods is up. The reason for this one is both similar and different to the others. The story had simply become rather cluttered, plus I am trying to get away from the OC stories. So the story this time is still a bit big, the IS type shows like IS, Hundred, Masou Gakuen HxH, and others, as well as larger mech stories like Code Geass. The main character this time around is Rai, from the Code Geass visual novel, rather than Alister. Beyond that, you will just have to watch for the other changes. So, let us get on with it!**

* * *

A young man with short, wild silver hair, dark blue eyes, and fair skin wearing plain clothes sighed as he walked with a group of people around a large hall filled with machines.

Three others walked with him.

The first was a tall woman with long black hair that split into parts near the edges, red eyes, and a moderate bust wearing a black blazer over a white shirt with a green tie, a short, black skirt with a short slit up one side, black stockings, and black high-heeled shoes.

The second was a woman with long, hip-length, blue-black hair that split into two tail-like ends at the bottom, her fringe coming to a point between her dark blue eyes, her bangs stopping just below her chin, wearing a white, formal top with a black collar, matching cuffs, and a blue tie that sunk into her vast cleavage, a large matching coat flung over her shoulders, a knee-length, blue skirt with several slits up each side, and purple high-heeled shoes.

The third and final was a girl with long, knee-length, purple-black hair with straight cut bangs, her fringe stopping just above her dark purple eyes, wearing a simple, very short, black dress with white frills on the skirt and cuffs, a plain purple corset overtop that accentuated her petite bosom, thigh-high tanned stockings, and laced, black shoes, though she sat in a motorized wheelchair rather than walked on her own.

"Tell me again why we're here…?" the teen groaned.

' _It could be worse, Rai,_ ' a voice in his head remarked.

Rai winced before sighing. ' _Shut it Ev,_ ' Rai retorted. ' _You should never say that. Besides, I don't need your commentary today. You'd think we could've at least gone to one that had stuff about Knightmares… But nnnooo. It had to be IS…_ '

' _Oh?_ '

' _Just because I have a woman in my head and live with several that view me as a brother doesn't mean I'm interested in these things!_ '

"Get that scowl off your face," the second woman turned to him and retorted sternly.

Rai turned to her in exasperation. "Why'd you drag me here, Reiri?"

The first woman scolded, "Charlotte wanted us all to see her newest invention. Us all includes you."

"Yeah, yeah, Chifuyu."

The girl added, "You know she's right, Big Brother."

Rai sighed and then patted the girl on the head. "You're too sweet, Karen." He then turned his attention back to Chifuyu. "And it's at an IS expo because…?". Chifuyu argued, "It's a general tech expo. The entrance is at the IS exhibit. The other wings are the general technology exhibit and the Knightmare exhibit."

With nary another word, Rai immediately rushed off.

"Hey!"

Reiri put a hand on her shoulder. "Let him go. We've got about an hour. He's been in a rut ever since Miku went on tour anyway."

Chifuyu sighed in exasperation. "Fine…"

* * *

Rai stood in awe as he looked at a tall, four and a half meter tall, humanoid machine with large horns on its head, a long block sticking out of its back, colored mostly in violent with blue accents, and a black cape draped over its shoulders. "Whoa… this is… awesome… That's the new prototype Knightmare, the Gloucester!"

Ever chuckled in amusement. ' _You are such a nerd._ '

Rai ignored her as he reached out a hand to the machine. ' _This "nerd" has taken you down several times._ '

' _Beginner's luck,_ ' she pouted.

' _Beginner's luck only happens once._ '

Ever pouted more. ' _… I hate you…_ '

' _Then stop with the dream sex if that's true._ ' Rai looked over the machine more before frowning. "These things are incredible… And if we had even a few of these during my time then maybe…" he muttered as he reached out to it.

However, before he could, his hand was slapped away.

Rai looked to the side at a tall, attractive young woman with long, wavy dark pink hair that had small sections tied back, with two long bangs hanging down and framing her face, indigo eyes, and an impressive bust line wearing a crimson suit with wide yellow trim up the middle, knee-length white boots with black lines up the front, dark purple lipstick, and a white cape with black lining. "Whoa…"

"Don't touch them," she chided harshly, causing Rai to jump back slightly.

"H – Huh? Oh, sorry…"

The woman sighed heavily. "Honestly, we can't have them damaged."

"R – Right. Again, I'm sorry. Just didn't know that the Gloucester was so close to start being produced."

"It's not into mass production yet, but it is being shipped out to certain battalions."

"One of them yours I am guessing."

The woman frowned curiously.

"Something wrong?"

"No, you just seem rather calm considering who you're speaking to. You must not know who I am."

"No, I'm fully aware of who you are. Cornelia li Britannia, one of the Britannian Empire's many princesses and the famed Goddess of Victory. The way I see it if you were going to hurt me you would. Besides, my sisters are much more terrifying Goddess of Victory."

Cornelia gained an intrigued smirk on her lips. "Well aren't we confident."

Rai simply shrugged with a small laugh. "Maybe. Only way to tell would be on the battlefield though."

"For your sake, let's hope it never comes to that."

"Agreed. Though it might be fun to see."

"I'd be careful with what you wish for."

Suddenly, a woman in a form suit approached the princess. "Your highness, the next guest is here."

"Understood. I'll be right there." She turned to Rai with a small nod, the teen responding with a heavy bow as she left.

Rai sighed before looking around. "Hm… now to find my way back to where the others are."

* * *

Rai frowned as he walked down several hallways looking around in annoyance. "Shit… which door is it?"

' _Maybe you should have looked that up first,_ ' Ever chastised.

' _Shut it,_ ' he rebuffed angrily. "Maybe this one?" Opening the door, he walked in and bumped into something hard and metallic. "Ouch. What did I…?" looking up, he saw a vaguely humanoid set of armor folded up in front of him, colored primarily in a drab gunmetal grey. "An Uchigane? Oh. Wrong room." He turned to leave the room but stopped when he heard loud mechanical whirring behind him. "Hu –?"

Nearby, Chifuyu, Reiri, and Karen continued walking through the complex.

"Big Brother sure is taking a while…" Karen muttered in worry.

"Indeed…" Chifuyu added suspiciously.

"What if he's in trouble?"

"I'm sure he's fine." Reiri commented.

They all stopped when they heard the distinct shout of Rai echo through the halls.

"… Then again, I've been wrong before."

Reiri immediately bolted off towards him, the trio ending up at the large room and gaping as they saw Rai was now in the Uchigane, wearing the set of armor, flailing and growling to try and remove it.

"Get the hell off me!" Rai growled. "Stupid machine! I'm not a damn girl!"

Rai looked ahead and flattened his brow as he saw them. "… Let's be honest, this isn't the worst thing you caught me doing."

"Agreed," Reiri answered bluntly. "Now get out."

"I'm trying to take off this crazy thing! Quick! Get me a saw!" Suddenly a long katana appeared in his grasp in a flash of light. "… Nevermind this will do." He began sawing at the machine's arm.

Chifuyu twitched an eyebrow angrily. "Quit joking around and get out of that thing!"

"I'm trying!"

Reiri frowned in suspicious confusion.

"This damn thing won't let me! Now step aside and let me if ramming this thing against the wall gets it off! Damn it! Get off!"

"Stop moving around so much," Reiri urged calmly before walking up to him and pushing a button on the back of the suit, launching him out of it.

"Gah!" Rai grunted as he hit a wall. "That hurt…"

"It's the emergency ejection switch. How did you even get in the suit?"

"I didn't. It grabbed _me._ "

Chifuyu folded her arms in annoyance. "That's absurd. The Uchigane is little more than a machine, it doesn't have a will of its own."

"Then tell it that. I'm not a girl."

"Enough," Reiri interrupted firmly. "Let's go to Charlotte, she might be able to tell us something."

' _This is getting interesting,_ ' Ever remarked.

Rai twitched an eyebrow in annoyance.

* * *

Shortly later, Rai, Reiri, Chifuyu, and Karen stood amongst a large crowd of people in front of a large stage with a dark purple curtain.

Rai looked around in surprise. "There's a lot of people here to see Charlotte's little invention. Actually, where is she? And what did she make?"

"No clue," Chifuyu replied. "She'll be presenting Mei-Mei in a bit. We can talk to her when she's done."

"Right… The hell's Mei-Mei?"

"The name of her invention."

"And that is…?"

"She hasn't told anyone," Reiri answered.

At that moment, the curtain opened and a young woman with long, knee-length, light brown hair, tied back in a braided ponytail, a black and yellow bow resembling cat ears atop her head, her fringe stopping just above her dark purple eyes, her bangs framing her face and ending just atop her generous breasts, wearing a black and white maid uniform with a large gap in the chest exposing her cleavage, a long yellow tie falling between their valley, small gaps on her hips, large white gloves, a frilled white skirt, and long, thigh-length, white and black boots, stepped out and bowed with an apologetic smile. "Please be patient, Professor Diamandius will be out soon." The woman then stepped back behind the curtain.

Rai blinked in surprise. "When did she get a maid?"

"Yeah…" Chifuyu remarked in confusion.

Moments later, a young-looking girl with long, knee-length, wavy, messy purple hair, her fringe parting over her forehead and stopping above her light brown eyes, the top of her hair tied back in a tuft, round, frameless glasses sitting over her eyes, a lollipop stick sticking from her lips, wearing a plain white lab coat with a black and yellow dress underneath with white frills, a matching black and yellow tie, a white dress shirt under that, and thigh-high black stockings with yellow trim stepped out with a smile. "Sorry for the wait. But I hope you all liked my new invention."

Rai raised an eyebrow in bewilderment. "What? I don't think we've seen it yet, Charlotte. Lest it's stealth camouflage…"

' _Wait…_ ' Ever commented in thought. ' _Oh boy…_ '

' _What?_ '

' _I think I know what her little invention is…_ '

' _Then tell._ '

' _Just watch._ '

Charlotte snickered lightly before motioning to the side, the curtain pulling aside to reveal the brown-haired maid once more, standing calmly with a smile. "Let me introduce you to Mei-Mei. The world's first fully functional android."

Rai gaped slightly in surprise. "Oh my god… she went and made herself a friend…" He was suddenly knocked back as a pen came flying at his forehead. "Ow!"

Ever chuckled in amusement. ' _You have to admit you deserved that._ '

' _Shut it, Ever. No sex for a week._ '

' _Hey! You can't punish me for your own mistakes!_ '

"So, what do you think?" she asked out to the audience, one man raising his hand with a snicker.

"Is she… fully functional?" the man asked with a wry grin, garnering a scowl from Rai.

Charlotte kept her same expression before turning to Mei-Mei. "Mei-Mei, why don't you show him?"

Mei-Mei, still smiling politely, suddenly dashed forward at high speed, and slammed her knee between the man's legs, sending him flying into a wall.

Rai stared in shock and then pointed to Mei-Mei as he looked at Reiri. "… I like her."

' _You would,_ ' Ever and Reiri muttered in unintended unison.

Charlotte chuckled confidently before addressing the crowd. "Okay everyone, I'll take questions now."

* * *

Shortly later, after the crowd had dispersed, Charlotte stood with Rai and the others along with Mei-Mei beside her. "So, what's up?"

"Out of control Uchiganes," Rai answered swiftly.

Reiri then slapped a hand over his mouth. "It seems Rai is a Slayer."

Rai pulled her hand off with irritation. "No I'm not. Only women are Slayers, and I'm a guy, so I'm not. Therefore, out of control Uchiganes."

Charlotte tilted her head in befuddlement. "What?"

Chifuyu sighed and walked up to Charlotte and showed her a clip of Rai inside the Uchigane.

Rai frowned suspiciously. "How'd you get that?"

"I got it from the security camera," Chifuyu explained.

"When and how?"

Charlotte frowned suspiciously, the girls ignoring Rai. "I don't understand. How is this possible?"

"My theory on it being out of control still stands. Damn thing grabbed me and pulled me in," Rai replied bluntly.

Charlotte looked back at the image and then handed the phone back to Chifuyu. "Let me examine the IS that did it and I'll let you know what I find."

"Yeah, you do that." ' _While I go off and sign up to be a Devicer._ '

* * *

Rai sighed as he made his way back towards the main area of the building when he bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry," he commented before looking down and seeing a young woman with long, waist-length, wavy blonde hair, her long fringe falling over her nose, between her vibrant blue eyes, her bangs framing her face and stopping over her generous bust, wearing a light grey, button-down blouse, the buttons undone nearly to her navel, showing her red, white, and blue bra underneath, a black pencil skirt, and blue high-heeled shoes. ' _Wh – Whoa…_ ' "Beautiful…"

' _… How…?_ ' Ever muttered in awe.

The woman blinked before standing and evening out her skirt and looking at Rai. "Oh… hey. You okay?"

Rai nodded in return. "Just fine. You?"

"Just fine! Name's Iowa Harvey," she answered with a playful grin.

"Right. My name is Rai. Rai Orimura."

Iowa nodded in recognition. "Nice to meet you Rai. So why're you here?"

"Heard I could sign up for Devicer training here."

Iowa nodded in reply. "Yeah. Little Garden does it."

Rai raised an eyebrow in mild confusion. "What? I thought Little Garden was for training Slayers."

Iowa shrugged. "For some reason they expanded it to include Devicers as well. Dunno why."

Rai frowned in thought. ' _… Tabane has something to do with this._ '

' _Ya think?_ ' Ever responded crassly.

Iowa tilted her head in amused curiousity. "Hm? Something wrong?"

Rai shook his head in reply. "No. Nothing's wrong, beautiful. So I guess we'll be attending together then?"

"Yep!" Iowa answered happily.

"Then I look forward to being friends."

Iowa stiffened slightly before her smile weakened. "Th – That's not… a good idea."

"Huh? Why? It sounds like a good one to me."

Iowa frowned somberly. "I don't… have good luck with friends."

"Huh?"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

Rai waved a hand with a confident smile. "Oh, don't worry about that, then. Believe me, I don't hurt easy. Anyway, let's go sign up."

"Right…"

* * *

Sometime later, Rai and Iowa walked into the room Charlotte and the others were in, the group sat around a large table in a darkened room, Charlotte seated at a laptop.

"So what's wrong with the crazed, man-eating Uchigane?" Rai questioned as he approached.

Chifuyu urged impatiently, "Well?"

Charlotte explained, "The unit was activated externally, something caused it to reach out and grab him. But after that, it responded to him like anyone else."

"… What?" Rai twitched an eyebrow and then turned around to leave.

Reiri grabbed him by the shoulder roughly. "Do you have any other IS we can use?"

Charlotte nodded in reply. "Of course." Pointing to another folded up suit of armor, she added, "Here, another Uchigane. Let's see if he can actually use it."

"Ooh," Iowa cooed in amazement.

Reiri frowned in confusion before turning to Rai. "Who is this girl?"

Rai replied, "A friend I met when I signed up to be a Devicer."

"I see. Name?" she asked, turning to Iowa.

Iowa grinned happily. "Iowa Harvey!"

"Harvey? Then I assume you're Claire's sister?"

"Uwah! You know Claire!?"

Reiri nodded in affirmation. "Yes, I do, she's one of my students."

"Hah?" Rai muttered in confusion. "You're a teacher?"

"Do you ever listen to anything we say?" Chifuyu growled.

"Do you ever really tell me anything?" retorted Rai bluntly. "And honestly? Not unless it's really important."

Reiri interrupted, "I'm the headmistress of Little Garden, and Chifuyu is one of its instructors."

"Ah… will this affect my time as a Knightmare pilot…?"

Reiri shrugged in response. "We won't know until you try out this unit."

"Right… then why the hell are we living in a dinky little rental home if you've got such an important job?"

Reiri sighed in annoyance. "A job being important doesn't necessarily you get paid well for it."

Ever then interjected, ' _And the fact you asked that Nayuta woman to create that Geass Canceller doesn't help._ '

Rai frowned slightly. ' _It's a safety precaution. It's dormant for now, but there's no telling when it'll resurface, and I don't want history to repeat itself._ '

' _Right, right._ '

Reiri then turned to the Uchigane nearby and explained, "Walk up to it, put your hand on it, and say Equip."

Rai nodded and stepped towards the machine and put his hand on it, releasing a quiet sigh of relief when nothing happened and then stated calmly, "Equip." Instantly the panels of the armor shifted and wrapped around him, Rai standing in the armor seconds later. "Just great…"

"So you really can use an IS…" Charlotte noted in shock.

"Seems so…"

"That's so cool!" Iowa cheered.

Rai merely groaned in frustration.

Chifuyu glanced at Reiri whom nodded in return. "Looks like you'll be getting Slayer training then."

"… Wh – What?" he muttered in confusion.

Reiri answered, "I can't quite tell you just yet, but we need every able-bodied Slayer we can get."

Rai frowned defiantly. "No. I'm going to be a Devicer. Not someone who only fights in sports tournaments."

Reiri narrowed her eyes in thought before looking at Iowa. "You there, have you signed up to join Little Garden as well?"

"Yep!" Iowa chirped.

Reiri then turned to Charlotte. "Charlotte, could you watch Karen for a bit? And close the door behind you."

"Sure," Charlotte answered before wheeling Karen out of the room.

"H – Hey!" Karen argued.

"Come on, be a good girl," Charlotte urged before the door closed.

"Okay…" Rai muttered in confusion. "Why'd you do that, Sis?"

Reiri began, "You'll both learn this once you start attending Little Garden, but I suppose it's fine to tell you now."

Rai narrowed his eyes in thought.

Iowa tilted her head in confusion. "Tell us what?"

"The IS' 'purpose', that is, as a show of each nation's technological advancement, is a lie."

"… What?" Rai questioned in suspicious confusion.

Reiri explained bluntly, "The IS' true purpose is to defend Earth."

Rai frowned in confusion. "Then why aren't they used in warfare?"

Reiri then pointed to the screen behind her and brought up images of large, black and yellow, mechanical, insect-like creatures and similarly sized vessel-like monsters.

Rai's blood ran cold. ' _What the hell!? Why are the Noise active!?_ '

"These are enemies known as Savages and Abyssals. They are invading our world from another. Knightmares are far too slow and cumbersome to take them on. The Infinite Stratos is the only weapon that can defeat them. We've kept it secret from the general populace, but this is the IS' true purpose."

Rai twitched an eyebrow in response. "… What?"

Reiri decided to ignore his remark and continued. "Which is why someone as powerful as you Rai would help. The other Slayers can barely keep them at bay, but you could kill them quicker."

His eyebrow twitched more. "Well with how lightly armed and armored IS are I'd be surprised if Slayers actually _did_ a lot of good against them."

"Really?" Iowa wondered.

"You talk like you have experience," Chifuyu remarked.

Rai just frowned slightly at her. "You could say that."

Iowa tilted her head in thought. "So… the Knightmares are too slow and the IS are too weak… then what do we do?"

Reiri looked at Rai and retorted, "Unless you have any better alternatives, the IS are our best defense against them."

Rai frowned as Reiri pointed to the screen once more and footage of several Knightmares fighting a group of Savages appeared, the machines getting torn to shreds with ease. "Here's a stupid question. Have you ever thought of using the IS as _support_ for the Knightmares?"

Chifuyu argued, "The first time we tried that the morons in the Knightmares hit one of the Slayers."

"Did you at least have Slayers and Devicers perform simulations first?"

"We didn't tell you all of this for you to insult our intelligence. Of course we did. But due to most of the Knightmares being under Britannia's command they're not interested in working with us well enough to coordinate. The Slayers are doing a well enough job so far, however the enemies keep pushing."

"Then make your own. I'm sure that should be an option. Because without heavy weaponry or sonic weaponry you won't put up a good defense against them."

Reiri looked at him in surprised confusion. "Sonic?"

Rai raised an eyebrow in bewilderment. "Yeah. Haven't you figured that out yet?"

Iowa simply tilted her head in silent befuddlement.

Reiri narrowed her eyes before nodding. "Right. Let's not waste any time then."

"Um… what just happened?"

Reiri looked at the blonde. "Nothing. Harvey, would you go check on Diamandius for me?"

"Sure," Iowa replied before leaving.

"Now what?" Rai asked before Reiri narrowed her eyes with anger.

"Out with it. Your memory's come back, hasn't it?"

Rai winced warily. "… Oops… Y – You could say that…"

Chifuyu growled and grabbed him by the cheek with force. "You said you'd tell us when it did!"

"Well when it did I couldn't believe it at first! So I didn't think you would either!"

Ever snickered in amusement. ' _Wonder if they'll believe that._ '

' _Well I sure hope so. Otherwise I've got another pain in the ass to explain why I didn't tell them._ '

' _Sure. Because it's so difficult to just tell them you didn't tell them you're an ancient king who sealed himself because his powers went nuts is too crazy to believe. Hell, if you say it was their mom's idea they might believe you. Not._ '

' _Please stop making this worse!_ '

' _You_ do _realize worse for you is entertainment for me, right?_ '

' _You're evil!_ '

' _No, I'm Evermillion, there's a difference._ '

Reiri sighed and interrupted, "Chifuyu, stop stretching his face or he won't be able to tell us."

Chifuyu huffed as she let him go.

"Now talk."

Rai sighed as he rubbed his sore face. "Right… well for starters, they're not aliens. They're superweapons made here on Earth."

Reiri remained silent for a moment. "… What?"

"Not overly important," he offhandedly remarked.

"I'd argue otherwise…" Chifuyu grumbled.

"Anyway, while it's possible to just blow them to hell, the most effective weapon is sound. It disrupts everything about them."

"Right…"

"Skeptical?"

"Very."

"How do you know that?" Reiri questioned.

"I've fought them," Rai remarked.

Evermillion hummed in thought. ' _Hmm… Lie number three or four now._ '

' _Shut. Up._ '

Reiri added, "I'm guessing that was before Nayuta found you wherever it is you were?"

"Yeah. It was hard just trying to survive back then."

' _Oh good, some truth,_ ' Evermillion snickered, Rai ignoring her.

"I see," Chifuyu remarked, still suspicious.

"Just know that while dangerous, they are no more than mindless beasts."

Reiri nodded in response. "I see. We figured."

"I see. If you have strong enough weaponry you can crack their shells, but in general the best weaponry is sound on a specific frequency. As for the frequency, I can't remember all of it."

"Just get us close enough. Once they start dying we'll know," Chifuyu urged.

"Right."

Evermillion snickered in amusement. ' _And if they start going Berserk they'll really know. Hm... it's been about what, three years since she pulled you out of that seal, hasn't it?_ '

' _Yes. And it only happened because you decided it would be a good idea to jump out of me for a few years and terrorize the Alchemists._ '

' _But it was so much fun!_ '

Rai sighed as he remembered when he had awakened.

* * *

 _Two women walked through a large temple curiously before stopping at a massive door with softly glowing red runes on its surface._

 _"Is this it, Liana?" the first woman asked._

 _Nodding, Liana answered, "Yes, Nayuta. If the records are correct, the Fourth should be here."_

 _"I see. Then let's open it."_

 _Liana put a hand up to stop the intrepid scientist. "Wait. Fairy's Coffin was sealed with ancient vampiric magic. If you're not careful it could kill you."_

 _"… Then unseal it."_

 _Liana sighed in frustration. "We simply need to decipher what spell was used and then counter it."_

 _Nayuta looked up at the door and noticed a large, bird-like symbol at the top and narrowed her eyes before pulling a glowing blue orb out of her pocket._

 _Liana looked at her curiously. "Nayuta?"_

 _The orb glowed brightly as she aimed it at the rune before it flashed, the runes going dark. "It worked," she remarked as she stepped towards the door._

 _Liana sighed in exasperation. "… You are a very strange woman."_

 _"You should meet my friend."_

 _"I think I'll pass," she answered with mild disgust as the door opened, a rush of energy pouring out, causing Nayuta to grin with excitement. "It seems we've found the right place."_

 _As the scientist entered the massive chamber, she looked in with bewilderment. "Hm?"_

 _"Something wrong?"_

 _"I thought you said the Fourth Progenitor was sealed here."_

 _"Yes. Why?"_

 _Nayuta pointed ahead. "Then why are there two coffins?"_

 _Liana looked at her in disbelief. "… Two?" She rushed up to the woman's side and saw that there were indeed two coffins within the room, one holding the same bird-like symbol, the other holding the same symbol upside down. "This is very odd…"_

 _As they entered the room, the coffin emblazoned with the symbol began to glow red before the lid lifted off gently._

 _Liana flinched slightly as she looked at Nayuta. "… Did you do that?"_

 _Nayuta, unfazed, replied, "I'm assuming it's set to open automatically."_

 _After a moment, the lid dropped off completely, revealing Rai to be within, clad in extravagant and elaborate golden armor. He groaned slightly as he stepped out and laid eyes on the two beauties and spoke to them in a tongue neither understood._

 _"… What?"_

 _Rai frowned before approaching Nayuta and putting a hand on her forehead. After a moment, he stepped away and spoke once more. "How about now?"_

 _Nayuta nodded in surprise. "Ho –?"_

 _"Good. Now, who are you two and why are disturbing this place?" he asked angrily._

 _Liana stepped forth to try and prevent a confrontation. "I am Liana Caruana, native of the Lost Warlord's Dominion and descendant of the First Progenitor."_

 _"I see. And you?"_

 _"Nayuta Hida, a scientist," the black-haired woman answered plainly._

 _"Right. And why are you both here?"_

 _"The Fourth Progenitor," Nayuta answered plainly._

 _Rai narrowed his eyes as air began swirling around his hand, his fingers gripping something unseen. "Oh…?"_

 _Liana raised a hand and explained, "We hold no ill will, I assure you. We simply need to get the Fourth out of here."_

 _"Why?"_

 _Nayuta answered, "There are a group of Liminals on their way who want to kill the Fourth. We want to leave them with an empty building."_

 _His eyes narrowed as his grip tightened. "They will leave here as corpses whoever this Liminal group is. So you can leave."_

 _The two remained still, confusing him greatly._

 _"I said –" he repeated before Nayuta interrupted._

 _"I know. Your Geass is ineffective here."_

 _He stiffened in disbelief. "… How…?"_

 _She held up the orb from earlier. "This. It's a Geass Canceller."_

 _"Not what me – a Geass what now?"_

 _"Geass Canceller. In its simplest form, it can negate the already in effect results of a Geass. My perfected version can prevent the Geass from taking effect at all."_

 _Rai gained an excited grin before the building was rocked by an explosion._

 _"I assume that's this Liminal group making all this noise?"_

 _Nayuta nodded in reply. "Yes. Unfortunately the two of us don't have the weaponry to fend them off."_

 _"Then stay here," he urged before walking out of the room._

 _After a short pause, Liana looked at Nayuta. "So what now?"_

 _"We wake the Fourth and follow."_

 _Liana looked at the woman in shock. "I don't think you understand what we just spoke to. If we make him mad we can't stop him."_

 _"We will be fine."_

 _"How can you be so sure?"_

 _"The Geass Canceller. He wants it. And as long as I'm the only one with the knowledge to use it he'll keep us alive. Now let's hurry and wake the Fourth."_

 _Liana remained unconvinced._

* * *

 _Rai exited the temple and saw a large group of humanoid animal people armed to the teeth with combat gear and weapons and several tanks. He looked over the group in thought. "… Is this seriously it?"_

 _One of the beastmen aimed a gun at him. "Who's the brat?"_

 _Rai twitched an eyebrow angrily before clearing his throat and declaring loudly, "Attention Youkai, I give you one warning. Leave now or die."_

 _A second snarled and raised an automatic rifle. "How about no? We're here to make sure that despicable creature never sees the light of –!" he growled before he was suddenly decapitated._

 _Rai frowned angrily as a large, black, dual-edged sword with red markings appeared in his grip, its blade extended out as it cut off the beastman's head. "Very well then. Prepare…" he declared as he raised the sword, red and black energy swirling around the sword, "to vanish!" he howled before swinging the sword. "Discalibur!"_

* * *

 _Shortly later, Nayuta and Liana exited the temple, Liana carrying an unconscious girl, and saw a sparking crater in front of the structure._

 _Rai frowned as he saw the girl in their grip. "I can see you're going to be annoying." Sighing, he walked up to them and flicked the girl's nose lightly. "Wake up."_

 _She shivered before opening her eyes. "H – Huh…? Ra –?" she began to ask before a yawn overtook her words._

 _Liana tilted her head in confusion. "Ra?"_

 _"No. She was trying to say my name. To keep it easy for you to say, just call me Rai."_

 _Nayuta raised an intrigued eyebrow. "Oh? No last name?"_

 _"Not that I want you to know."_

 _"What's going on?" the girl asked as she looked around, more beastmen and their tanks moving up to attack._

 _Rai pulled an ornate horn from his pocket. "I'll tell you later. Right now, we need to get going._ '

* * *

Rai sighed as he looked over Reiri and Chifuyu. "I'm going to stick around and look at the Knightmares. You all can go on ahead."

* * *

Rai whistled in awe as he walked through the building, Knightmares surrounding him on various pedestals. "Man… there's so many different Knightmares here. It's incredible. They're so much more advanced than the Abyss…"

' _But are they better?_ ' Evermillion challenged.

' _I used to think so, but if Chifuyu's right that they can't stand up to the Noise then they might not be… Which is very disappointing…_ '

He stopped momentarily to look at a tall silver one before moving on.

"Hope I'll get to pilot a real one soon…" As he walked, however, he noticed someone was trailing shortly behind him. ' _The hell? What now…?_ '

' _No idea. Stalker maybe. Lose her,_ ' Evermillion urged. ' _She looks easy to ditch._ '

Rai began walking slightly faster before suddenly ducking into a long hallway.

The girl following him rushed to the same hallway as well, but stiffened when she saw that he was gone.

Rai, now cloaked and invisible, sighed before he looked back and got a better look at his would-be pursuer, a cute young girl with shoulder-length black hair, her fringe ending in a point between her golden-brown eyes, her bangs hanging down, framing her face, stopping several centimeters above her moderate bust, wearing a white, button-down blouse with a red ribbon, a black blazer with white trim, a pleated, blue miniskirt, knee-high black socks, and brown loafers. ' _She's actually kinda cute… Wait, that uniform, Raizen? Whatever._ _Let's get out of here before she spots me._ '

' _Good idea,_ ' Evermillion remarked.

* * *

Outside the large building, Rai sighed as he became visible once more. "Finally," he muttered in relief before glancing back and seeing that same girl outside. ' _Crap!_ ' He swiftly hid down another alleyway.

However, the moment he did he noticed two people walk up to the girl, one a regular looking man with long fangs, and the other a tall, ape-like man.

"Hey there, baby," the fanged man greeted with a smirk.

The ape man put a hand on the girl's shoulder, though she shrugged it away quickly. "Hey doll, why don't you come with us for a bit?"

The girl huffed derisively at the duo. "Sorry, I'm busy, so go away."

Rai narrowed his eyes angrily. A ball of flame formed in his hand.

The fanged man began to frown in annoyance. "Now come on. Why don't we ju –" he began to say before he was hit from behind by a blast of flame, sending him tumbling forward.

"The hell?!" the ape man howled before seeing Rai walk towards them.

"The lady said she's busy," Rai threatened as he flexed his hand, electricity crackling on his fingers, "so piss off."

"You son of a –!" he shouted before Rai rushed forward and punched the man hard in the abdomen, sending electricity coursing through his body and knocking him down.

"Quiet you."

The fanged man stood with a growl before his eyes turned orange and raised a hand, a large black portal opening from which a tall, ethereal, purple horse walked out from, neighing loudly. "Kill him!"

The space around Rai's hand blurred as he swung outward to the approaching beast, seconds before it split in half and vanished.

"Wh – What the…?!"

"Last chance," he warned as he began encroaching on the vampire. "Leave. Or die."

The man snarled before grabbing his unconscious friend and fleeing. "Tch, screw this!"

"Too easy." He then turned his attention to the girl that had been following him. "You okay?"

The girl frowned suspiciously before nodding. "Yes. I am."

"Good. Now maybe you can –" Rai began before a strong wind blew through, causing the girl's skirt to fly up, exposing her plaid orange panties underneath.

The girl's face turned bright red before she patted the skirt down quickly and pulled out a long, silver, folding lance and pointed it at Rai. "Did you see…?"

Rai pushed the spear aside, annoyed. "No."

The girl widened her eyes and stepped back in surprise. "H – How?"

Rai raised an eyebrow, bewildered. "What?"

"Sekkarou should have burned you."

Rai blinked curiously. "Really?" He then looked over his fingers. "Nope, not burned. Your spear must like me."

The girl narrowed her eyes and then folded up Sekkarou before leaving.

Rai sighed in exasperation. "Weird girl." He then glanced down and saw a simple wallet sitting on the ground. "Huh? Maybe that girl dropped it." He then picked the wallet up and looked at it. "Huh? Yukina… Himeragi. Yeah, she attends Raizen. Guess she's new then. Hm… if I knew where she was it'd be easier to give her wallet back." He looked back at it once more. "Class 3-C? She doesn't look old enough to be a senior, so she's probably in middle school. I guess that's… Sasasaki. Interesting… maybe I should pay Mimori and Avrora a visit."

He turned and began walking away in thought.

"Huh. Though, why was she stalking me? And why'd she think her spear would burn me?"

' _Maybe she thought you were a vampire?_ ' Evermillion offered.

Rai stiffened as a realization hit him.

His silence confused Ever. ' _What?'_

' _I think I'll start eating raw steaks from now on. Or cover them in bright red steak sauce._ '

' _Hah?_ ' she muttered in disbelief. ' _Why?_ '

' _To fake being a vampire._ '

The voice in his head sighed heavily. ' _… Wwhhyy…?_ '

' _Well… if she was stalking me and has a weapon that was supposed to harm me, why do you think she thought that?_ '

Evermillion remained silent for a time, before Rai swore he could hear the physical clunk of her realization. ' _… You're crazy._ '

' _And?_ '

' _Unfortunately for us both, I like crazy._ '

"Right. Well, no matter. Not much I can do about that right now. Now to get home." As he walked, however, he heard a commotion nearby. When he rounded the corner, he was in disbelief. He saw three people embroiled in a battle.

The first was a gorgeous woman with long, flowing blonde hair and blue eyes who wore a long black dress with a short white under dress that exposed most of her bust, as well as a black choker with up facing white frills and long brown boots with black stockings.

The second and third were almost identical, with long, waist-length, black hair that was straight-cut at their foreheads, stopping just above their hazel eyes, their bangs framing their faces and stopping above their breasts, though one had a rather moderate bust size, the other had a significantly larger, much more sizable cleavage, the ends of their hair spreading out like a bird's tail feathers, however the most striking part about them was their clothing, skintight, leather uniforms with shoulder-length gloves, high-collared, sleeveless, zip-up belly shirts, crossed belts with rings in the center over their abdomens, bikini-like bottoms, and thigh-high boots with garter-like tops, the outfits entirely made of leather. The larger-breasted of the two wore a dark blue version of the outfit, while the more moderately sized twin wore a dark pink variant of the suit.

"… What the hell?"

"Damn you!" the larger of the twins growled before shooting a blast of lavender lightning at the blonde woman who raised a wall of water to block the shot.

Rai blinked in thought. ' _A lightning mage and a water mage?_ ' "Whatever, she needs help." A ball of fire appeared in his grip, after which there was a huge explosion between the fighters.

' _… Was that you?_ ' Ever asked.

' _… No…_ ' His attention was drawn up as a person clad all in black, with only messy silver hair being visible, landed between the twins and the blonde. "Well… this is weird."

The silver-haired individual looked at the twins with anger. "How many times have I told you two not to attack Unwinged ones?"

"Piss off, Homura!" the bustier of the twins growled.

The other twin added, "Yeah! That bitch started it!"

Rai frowned in thought. ' _Why does that term sound so familiar…?_ '

"Hibiki, Hikari, silence!" Homura growled. "And you, in the shadows, stop hiding."

Rai stiffened before walking into the alley. "I wasn't really hiding…"

"Uwah! When'd he get here!?" Hikari shouted.

Rai gaped slightly. "… I've been here since you shot lightning at the blonde beauty who decided it would be a good idea to block electricity with water." Rai then swiftly had to dodge a blast of water. Rai frowned at the blonde in annoyance. "Was that really necessary, beautiful?"

The blonde's face turned red as she rebuffed, "I dost not need compliments from a monkey like thee!"

Rai tilted his head in confusion and looked himself over. "… What part of me looks like a monkey exactly?"

Homura sighed and waved a hand. "It's okay, Tsukiumi just doesn't like humans."

"Ah. That's understandable, considering the majority of humans are greedy, self-absorbed hypocrites."

Tsukiumi growled, "If thou art cognizant of this, then removeth thyself from my presence."

"And leave you to fight with people who have an elemental and numerical advantage over you? No."

Homura looked at him in surprise.

"Now don't be stubborn and let me help."

"I refuse! I wilst bow to no monkey!"

Rai sighed in exasperation. "I'm not asking you to bow. Just to not attack me so I can help you against your enemy."

"Now!" Hikari shouted before firing a blast of lightning at the blonde.

Rai immediately jumped in the shot's path. "Steadfast Ward!" he shouted before raising a hand, a large wall of glowing energy appearing, causing the shot to completely disperse harmlessly. "Now then…"

Homura's eyes widened as Hikari shouted, "Th – The hell!? I thought you were human!"

"I'm…" he began before thinking. "I'm a vampire."

Evermillion groaned in disbelief. ' _Lie number five or six today._ '

' _Zip it._ ' "Now then… leave now or we crush you."

Hibiki paled as he readied flames in his grip. "S – Sis… I think we should leave…"

"R – Right…" Hikari answered before the duo leapt away.

Rai sighed in relief before Tsukiumi began poking him in the face with irritation. "Why didst thou intervene?"

Rai, his voice slightly slurred by her poking, retorted, "You needed help. What kind of Emp – person doesn't help someone in need?"

The blonde narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "People only helpeth each other when they hath something to gain."

"And I'm not like them. I help those that need it because they need it. And at that moment you needed it the most. And unless you want my help further I'll just be going."

"H – Huh…?" she mumbled as he turned and left.

Homura raised an eyebrow and challenged, "You're just going to let him walk away without thanking him?"

Tsukiumi stiffened before turning on her heels. "… I didst not needeth his aid. Twas his own decision to intervene."

"Exactly. Isn't that the kind of Ashikabi you seek?"

"I seeketh no Ashikabi. I needst not one."

Rai stopped as he thought. ' _Ashikabi? Where have I – oh no…_ '

Homura argued, "Even one who would help and defend you? Treat you as you want to be treated?"

Tsukiumi turned to him with anger. "I am certain this means nothing to thee, Homura, but I refuseth to accept that I require another to use my full power!"

Rai paled. ' _Oh no… she's a…_ '

Homura raised an intrigued eyebrow. "Oh? You're certainly being defensive."

"Because why is it someone like him I am Reacting to!?" she shouted before stiffening at her own words.

Rai also tensed.

Evermillion, however, snickered in amusement. ' _Wonder how much worse this can get._ '

' _Shut up!_ '

' _Neva!_ '

' _I need to get the hell out of here!_ '

' _Oh? Don't want a Sekirei like her?_ '

' _You know that's not the issue!_ '

' _Seems that way to me._ '

Homura then slung a whip made of flames from his hand, wrapping it around Rai and dragging him back. "Ah shit!" he cursed, Tsukiumi's eyes widening in horror. "Hey! What's the deal!?"

' _Methinks she's trying to force the Tsun's hand._ '

' _… Shit…_ '

Homura narrowed his eyes as the flames intensified.

"Homura! What madness is this!?" Tsukiumi hollered.

Homura answered coldly, "You stated yourself you care not for him."

"That is no reason to kill him!"

"He saw Sekirei fighting and isn't part of MBI or the Plan. So unless he becomes an Ashikabi he'll die."

Rai snarled and attempted to fight back but felt all of his energy suddenly drain. ' _Dammit! Ever, this is seriously not the time for your tricks!_ '

Evermillion merely snickered. ' _I have nnnooo idea what you're talking about. Now start making really believable screams._ '

"Well? Going to watch him di –?" Homura taunted before getting blasted by water, sending him slamming into a wall. "… Well that answers that."

Tsukiumi scowled at him, her face flushed, breathing heavily.

"Ah crap…" Rai cursed as Homura watched seemingly expressionless.

' _Well, gonna kiss her or not?_ ' Evermillion urged.

' _No. As long as she doesn't collapse, she'll be fi –_ ' he explained before watching Tsukiumi collapse to her knees. ' _Son of a bitch!_ ' Seeing no way out of the situation now, Rai rushed to her side.

Homura sighed quietly before leaving the scene.

"Crap, crap, crap. C – Come on, you need to get up!" he urged as he lightly grabbed the busty blonde's arm, causing her to tremble with a loud moan. ' _Ah shit…_ '

' _Man, this is a pretty heavy Reaction, huh?_ ' Evermillion noted. ' _And if you don't get to the making out quickly, she'll probably lose her mind._ '

Rai frowned before lifting Tsukiumi to her feet, causing her to tremble before looking at him in bewilderment.

"H – Huh…?"

"I'm sorry, but in order to save you I'm going to need to Wing you."

Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"And I'm sure you'd rather that than me Winging you, but you're free to hate me _after_ I stop you from dying. So, know that I'm sorry for this." Without another word, he pressed his lips against hers, causing her eyes to grow wide as massive wings resembling streams of water formed from her back and flared out behind her, lighting up the area, a dark pink crest forming just below her neck. After a moment he pulled away from her and sighed, watching as her complexion returned to normal. Sighing in relief he nodded to himself. "There, you should be okay now."

As he turned to leave, she folded her arms uncomfortably. "… Th – Thou art just going to leave…?"

"I just came here to help you. Your life is your own after all."

Tsukiumi curled her fingers in consternation. ' _… He… truly means what he says…_ ' "Then… I shalt be with thee."

Rai stopped and looked back at her with a smile. "Oh? If that's what you really want, then I certainly won't say no."

"Tis."

"Right then, Tsukiumi. I was just on my way home. Care to join me?"

Tsukiumi nodded as she walked up to him. "Yes, my husband."

"Righ – wait, what?"

Evermillion howled with laughter as Rai slapped a hand on his face.

* * *

Rai sighed as he walked up to his home, a moderately sized, two-story building on the edge of the city, gulping as Tsukiumi stood beside him. "Here we are, Tsukiumi."

She looked over the structure in thought. "A nice abode. Though it seems rather excessive for a single person."

The front door opened and Chifuyu walked out, annoyed. "'Bout time you… the hell?"

"Hey sis, new friend," Rai answered quickly.

"And her name is…?" Reiri urged.

"… Ra – i…" Tsukiumi growled.

"Her name is Tsukiumi."

"Rai! What is the meaning of this!?"

"Meaning of what?" he asked in confusion.

"Thou didst not tell me thee already hadst other wives!"

Rai merely looked at her in disbelief. "… Heh? What do you mean?"

Chifuyu sighed and corrected, "We're his sisters, you bint."

"H – Huh…? O – Oh…"

Rai just sighed. "The first thing you jump to is that I'm cheating?"

The blonde's face turned bright red. "Wh – What else wouldst I think upon seeing thy abode filled with women!?"

"Friends? Family? People I care for?" Rai simply sighed as she remained silent with an obstinate blush.

"So who is this woman?" Reiri reiterated.

"I am No. 9, Tsukiumi."

"Meaning she's a Sekirei," Rai added.

Reiri immediately narrowed her eyes.

"What?"

Reiri frowned in annoyance. "… Inside. Now."

"Um… okay?" he wondered as he and Tsukiumi followed the duo inside.

"You need to listen closely. You are –"

Reiri was interrupted as Rai's cellphone rang. Rai looked at it annoyed and hit ignore. "Hm… don't know that number. It can wait. Cont –" he began before it rang once more, Rai once more switching it off. "Continue?"

Before she could speak, the television nearby switched on, showing the visage of a man with tall, spiky white hair, eyes hidden behind sunglasses, wearing a long white lab coat, and an all-white suit underneath.

Rai turned the television off immediately.

It turned back on just as quickly. "Would you stop that!?" the man shouted, exasperated.

Rai thought for a moment and then turned it off once more.

Reiri took the remote from him. "Stop that."

The man appeared once more with a sigh. "Thank you, Rei-Rei."

Reiri popped a vein angrily. "Call me that again, Minaka, and I kill you."

Minaka shrieked in faux fear. "Eek! You're just as scary as your mother."

Rai looked at the crazy man in surprise. "You know Nayuta?"

"Ah. Reiri's mother used to –"

Reiri interrupted sharply, "Enough chatter. Just get your spiel over with and explain what needs to be told."

"My, my, you have no patience for the art of anticipation."

"I don't, now get on with it," she retorted bluntly.

"My name is Minaka Hiroto, the founder and CEO of Mid-Bio Informatics, or MBI."

Rai nodded in understanding. "Ah. You're the guy overcompensating with the giant tower in the middle of the subfloat. Takami talked about you. Called you an insane idiot that needs his balls crushed with spiked boots."

Minaka smirked and adjusted his glasses confidently, ignoring Rai. "You can call me the game master."

"Crazy old man it is," Rai groaned.

Tsukiumi raised an eyebrow. "Ah. Thou art the Professor."

"You know him, beautiful?"

"Aye, all Sekirei do. And my name is Tsukiumi."

Minaka looked at Tsukiumi and smirked. "Hello to you too, Tsukiumi." He then turned back to Rai with a grin. "Anyway, I just want to congratulate you, Rai, um… Rai, for joining the Sekirei Plan!"

"No," Rai deadpanned, causing Minaka to face-fault in response.

"W – Well too bad. No choice. You Winged Tsukiumi, so you're involved."

"No… choice…?"

"Correct. Although you can get out of it, but Tsukiumi will be Terminated as a result."

Rai narrowed his eyes and growled in frustration. "Threaten her and I'll hunt you down, dislocate your spine, shove your head up your ass then kick you down the stairs like a tire."

"Then join the game."

"Fine," Rai snapped. "So just tell me what this thing is about."

"Of course, now listen closely. This is the Sekirei Plan! The greatest game ever devised! One hundred and eight Sekirei have been released onto Itogami Island! They must search high and low to find their Ashikabi and join them in mortal combat! Then, once each Sekirei has been Winged, all of the Ashikabi plus their Sekirei will fight until one Ashikabi stands victorious above them all. This victor will receive the ultimate prize! Which is a secret by the way."

Rai scowled darkly as a thick cloud formed around him. "… You're forcing an alien race, one which is nearing extinction, to fight to the death?"

"Yes," the insane man answered without worry.

Rai's eyebrow began to twitch as a black mask resembling a demon formed in the air behind him. You know what, if we ever meet in person I'm breaking every bone in your body."

"So, welcome to the game!" Minaka cheered, ignoring him once more.

Rai watched as the television switched off and took several breaths to calm himself.

Tsukiumi timidly put a hand on his shoulder.

Rai flinched before turning to her with a frown. "Sorry…"

"That crazy bastard has a death wish," Chifuyu growled.

"On that, we can agree."

* * *

 **And finito! Thus ends the first chapter of Armor of the Gods: Reborn. Hopefully everyone enjoyed it, be sure to let me know if you did. If you were confused, unsure, or had questions on anything, leave a review with your questions and I will do what I can to address them. Though if your questions pertain to future story events, a PM would serve you better in most cases. If you did not like the story, leave a review if you must, but I would appreciate suggestions rather than just saying it sucks. But, that being said, until next time, bye-bye!**


End file.
